Walking backwards in my footsteps
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Error, had never had a Vacation before. But the voices were Silent, Ink was busy and nt creating at the moment.. so why not? For: Harrish6 based on Forced God of Destruction Error Also on AO3 and WattPad
1. Chapter 1: Wait I have nothing to do!

He was Tired.

So Tired.

He had a thankless job.

No support.

And no friends other then Blueberry, and he hadn't seen him in years.

Sure there were the darker Sans, but they were more allies if there needs met.

Sighing he stared at the 'ceiling' of the void, white with his strings holding things.

The others thought this was his base, his AU.. but no.. this was his prison.

This placed had broken him into pieces, stolen himself from himself leaving the glitchy being that became known as Error.

He had faint memories not yet stolen, of being dragged here by something stronger then even Ink.

"_YOUR PERFECT!"_

That voice he remembered, his fate of being the destroyer.. they had chosen him.

He wondered if his original AU was still about, if it had reset without him.

Wondered if the resets had created a new Sans to take his spot.

He knew he'd once had a Papyrus, he couldn't remember them.. but his soul knew.

Huh... the voices were quiet, that was rare.

And Ink was busy with Dream, and for once not creating a huge amount of AU's that he'd have to go after.

"_**You know what, I need a Vacation,"**_ Error said, moments later the anti-void was empty.


	2. Chapter 2: Insert Beach Scene here

The Blue Ocean spread before him, white sand spread around him with the echo of birds in the distance. The sounds of waves was soothing, and a beach umbrella kept the worse of the sun off his abused bones and chair.

Error had even found a pair of black shorts with blue striped to relax in, not like anyone else was here too see his damaged self.

"_**This... is nice.."**_ Error said, sipping at what sadly was a non alcoholic drink, never drink and portal kids.

A weird sound caught his attention, ohhh.. were those dolphins!

He quickly got a picture.

He'd only been at this AU for a few hours, Far away from anything else.

He hadn't paid much attention to the AU details, it was Beachtale or some weird name like that.

The Sans and Papyrus of this universe life guards. (please someone create/play in this AU)

Sadly he knew he'd have to move on along soon, as if he stayed too long Ink would detect him and come running to make sure he wasn't about to destroy it.

"_**Huh, looks like I have to leave anyway,"**_ Error said, spotting dark storm clouds gathering quickly. Sighing the being of destruction gathered his things and stored them in item space, quickly switching to his normal clothing.

"_**Welp... always other AU's to wonder in,"**_ he said, he ripped a portal out.

Miles away Beach Sans shivered in the middle of warning swimmers of a wicked storm incoming, he didn't know why but he felt as if he dodged a bullet of some type.

OoOoO

Moments after Error vanished, a pair of boots landed on the beach. Ever changing eyes took in the dents in the sand, quickly filling in from newly rising winds.

"Maybe Dream is right, I\m too paranoid about Error. Why would he be hanging at a beach and not destroy the AU," he said scratching his skull.

Moments later he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Arts and Crafts

Arts and Crafts AU belongs to Creepy-anime, used with permission.

Error tapped his foot on the 'ground' of the anti-void, his beach Vacation had been cut short by weather and good thing as Ink had popped moments later. He didn't want a battle, he wanted to go funking back.

He groaned as his brain had a mental censor, meant Fresh was wondering the anti-void again.

Looks like he'd have to find a new way to block the parasite from his place.

Idly he scanned through the information of a few dozen timelines, trying to find an interesting one the local Sans wouldn't attack him on sight.

"_**Dancetale.. revolution? Nah. TwinSwaptale... two Blues? Maybe later. Huh... pretty new AU... Is it called Crafttale or art and craft tale? Only two versions one standalone and one birth universe. Doesn't seem visited the standalone verse, birthverse better keep away for now,"**_ he muttered to himself.

Humming, he opened a portal to Crafttale not noticing a single paper butterfly escaping the portal.

OoOoO

"_**Huh... literally an artsy world,"**_ Error said, taking in the paper trees swaying in a nice spring breeze, In the sky he could see Origami birds there shrill cries echoing in the air. Leaning down he could see the rather nice flowers were actually folded papers, little bees made from pipe cleaners buzzed between them. The hills and cliff sides seemed to be cardboard, In the distance he could see a lake glimmering in the noontime son.

Ink must never come here, he'd never leave.

Curious he started walking, ignoring the sound his sneakers made on the neo-grass he was too lazy to find out what it was made of.

"Oh! Are you lost?" a voice that almost seemed to be bells.

He had to look very down to find the source, it was a Sans very young and very Tiny. He couldn't estimate there age, but guessed the Papyrus of this AU was older.

"_**Just Exploring,"**_ he replied, the Sans blinked there single eyes, the other one behind a popsicle stick eyepatch.

"My name is Crafts! Whats yours Mister?" The smol Sans said curious.

"_**Error, just Error kids,"**_ he said, well the Sans name definitely fit.

"Have we met before?" Crafts asked curious.

"_**Sorry, first time here,"**_ Error said shrugging.

"Weird, feel like I should know you... usually don't like going outside and people. Weirdly feel like i can trust you," Craft said very softly, too softly for probably anyone but Error.

"Hey, want me to show you about. I have some free time till Arts gets home," Crafts said, Artss must be Papyrus of this AU.

"_**Sure kid, lead the way,"**_ Error said as the kid began leading him about, between advice on the area and the talk of the greatness of glue.

Three hours later they parted, Crafts heading home so he'd arrive back before Arts arrived.

Error had enjoyed this AU, might drop by to visit Crafts again.

Even with the weird Deja vu thing the place had going on, maybe a bleeding effect from another Error in another multiverse?

Still, not the right Au.

Moments later he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: That's a big Nope

Axetale by: thebananafrappe

Swaptale by: p0pcornpr1nce

How does one trip from a portal, that was one Error was curious on.

He'd blindly aimed the portal this time, but apparently from the feel of the dust filled air he'd ended in a darker timeline. Getting to his feet he dusted.. well blood tinged dust off himself, never a good sign.

Squinting, he looked at the AU code.

An axetale offshoot.

Great, Horror Sans was bad enough.

But Axetale Sans.. made him feel as if he was being looked as if he was on a menu.

He stiffened as he heard a sound behind him.

He turned and stared.

"_**I hate these worlds,"**_ Error said, and fled.

OoOoO

"_**Nope Nope Nope!"**_

"Now that's a sight to see..." Sans said and one had to stare, how often did one see a weird skeleton running from a horde of hungered Temmies.

The Skeleton seemed to remember something, and suddenly a portal appeared and they ran in and closed behind them.

A bone brow raised as seconds later the portal reopened, a Temmie was kicked out moments later then it vanished again.

OoOoO

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Blues said, patting Error on the back.

"_**It was an axetale,"**_ Error grouched.

"There are worse AUs then that," Blue replied.

"_**It was a temmie Horde all hungered,"**_ Error said.

Blues pushed over the hardcore liquor, no one should face that.


	5. Chapter 5: A Forgotton place

it june 14 where i am and very pleased, Happy Birthday to me!

Error had no clue how this was happening, three days.. three days without having to destroy.

He really wondered what Inky was doing, but decided it didn't matter because his Vacation was going great... other then the Temmie moment.

He really wished he could get drunk, one of these days he'd find a type of alcohol both Blue and himself could get blind drunk on.\Humming eh opened a window to the code of the multiverse, all still good.

That mean he could still have fun.

Yet.. what the heck was his counterpart doing.

OoOoO

Ink frown and turned the map, the streets in this AU were very confusing.

The map didn't help either.

He'd been lost here since yesterday.

He really had to hurry to get to...

"Where was I going again?" Ink asked himself.

He was pretty sure it was important too.

OoOoO

This wasn't an AU he knew, mostly a mix of Classic and Underswap but the history had Dreamtale elements in it.

They'd made it to the surface, but then the tale went a bit weird. It wasn't a corrupted core, but somehow it was continuing on with a Missing Sans.

The universe should have destroyed itself, or corrupted without the local Sans.

The Papyrus was depressed, but Chara was doing there best to keep him going.

"_**Weird, maybe Blue might know what happened,"**_ Error said, he'd look into it later, with that he teleported away.

OoOoO

Papyrus woke from his nap with a gasp, he looked around wildly.

But nothing in the house seemed disturbed.

His AU never seemed to change anymore.

"Sans...?" he whispered half hoping half dreading.

But No One came.


	6. Chapter 6: An Abyss of Stars

Huh... i was panning to post this in a few days, but i finished it much faster then i thought. enjoy

Outertale by: 2mi127

"_Please! Let me go... I want to go home!"_

_White Whites..._

_WHITE!_

_Where did the white end._

"_Papy... I want my Bro."_

"_Papy.. rus..."_

OoOoO

Error woke with a start, which was a surprise as he rarely slept.

Well, it was more the fact he didn't need to sleep.

Or Eat.

Or Drink.

Or any normal bodily function.

Groaning he climbed off his horde of cushions he used as a resting place in the anti-void, the dream-memories fading as he woke.

It was rare that the few fragments of memories of his past intruded, of a time before he was Error.

Most of the memories were of going insane here.

Sadly none of them were of his AU.

Thankfully the voices were still silent, doing whatever they did when not tormenting him.

The souls above in his strings were silent as ever, asleep as there wasn't much going on at the moment.

Sighing he climbed to his feet, brushing imaginary dirt off his jacket.

Looked like he'd have to replace it soon, it was getting thinner. He'd pick up some yarn later, just because he'd had free time lately didn't mean it would continue.

He was.. not looking forward to whatever insane amount of AU's Inky would create after this long.

With barely a pause he opened a Portal to Outertale.

OoOoO

There was always something.. so special, about the stars in Outertale.

Endless and beautiful.

Some shone with magic.

And some where just normal stars.

Sometimes Error wondered if those stars that shone with magic were linked to the other Aus, after all they were all in the same multivese. Huh, this Vacation was giving him time for deeper thoughts.

_Whats wrong with my hands?_

Error felt his head swim, his brain felt to hot.

While skeleton monsters didn't really need to breath, he found him gasping for air.

The world was spinning.

"_SANS! Don't let go!"_

He reached a hand to his face, and to his disbelief it was wet.

"_**I'm... crying?"**_ he said in disbelief.

"_Don't leave me alone, please"_

"Error!" a voice cried, hands catching him.

Catching him?

Oh... he'd fallen over.

"Error hang on," the voice said, ah... Outertale Sans. He never bothered Error when he visited, as Error had never tried to destroy the AU.

"_Sop taking my memories!"_

Darkness claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7: No instructions included

"When you called for me to visit Outertale, I didn't think it would be about Error," Blue said in surprise, as the other light Sans seemed to try to forget the friendship between the two, Stretch seemed to try to keep them apart. Really, the next time his brother tried to keep him AU bound he was Gaster blasting him.

His brother could be such a control freak.

"Sorry Blueberry, your the only one I could think abut that wouldn't freak out" Outer said sighing "He just swayed and fell over, and then this happened," Outer said, pulling him into his guestroom.

This... was streams of blue and white light shimmering around him like a cocoon with the usual Error noticed missing.

"That's... definitely not normal even for him," Blue said shocked, heck Error was actually floating a bit.

It was then that Error cried out, a shriek actually.. the world actually glitched around him before returning to normal and Error went back to his calm unconsciousness.

"And... he's doing that," Outer said rubbing his head in pain from the shriek.

"I think were going to have to pull someone else in, probably Nightmare since Dream would just tell the others," Blue sighed, Ink and Dream could be such Diva's sometimes.

Unknown to either, the moments Error Shrieked Ink had created an AU.

OoOoO

Ink was having a beautiful day, he'd created multiple AU's.

Best of all Error hadn't destroyed anything in forever!

The soulless Skeleton hummed as they finished up another world.

Sure they knew that Error would attack soon.

That was what Error did after all.

He'd have to be ready.

OoOoO

**Error is down for the count**

_**Well.. that's not good**_

**What a failure**

**Not like we can get him to do anything at the moment**

**DON'T THINK FATE PLANNED FOR THIS**

_**Whelp.. the balance is screwed**_

**You guys are wimps**

**Oh look, that AU is starting to crumble**

**Wake up and get to work you failure!**

OoOoO

"Blueberry this better be good," Nightmare said scowling, while he could stand Blues better then most Light Sans, he didn't like him popping up and saying Error needed him.

But still Error.

Blueberry was one he could trust not to drag him into a trap set by Ink.

He really hated that soulless ingrate.

"I'm really sorry Nightmare, somethings really wrong with Error and he won't wake. And getting Dream, would well.. mean Ink would follow," Blue said softly.

"Che.." Nightmare scoffed, but it was a good reason either way.

"He's still the same," Outer said as they entered the house, face stressed.

As he entered the room he paused, now this was a concern.

"I've dealt with his reboots, so i know how to deal with them... but this is not familiar," Blues said rightfully upset.

"That's something I'd never thought I'd see, or want to see," Nightmare admitted, and he only knew about it do to looking at the system date of a corrupted AU before Error destroyed it.

"What is it?" Error asked worried.

"Its a system reset, his original AU data is trying write over the part of it that's Error.. but Error's self is battling back," Nightmare said.

"Wait.. what?" Outer said bewildered.

"If the reset wins... say goodbye to Error and hello to whatever Sans he used to be and Error will be Purged as all glitched errors are. If Error in and the Reset is stopped, he still may not be the same," Nightmare explained.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Choices made

sorry for the wait. work kicked my butt and migraines...

There was no warnings, one moment the AU was there and moments later it was gone all lost to the void.

Ink started freaking out, how dare Error destroy one of his creations.

Error...

Yeah...

About that, he was still a bit... Resetting.

OoOoO

"There has to be a way to stop it, he's my friend," Blueberry cried out, Error was his first true friend that allowed him to be himself.

Error was the one that made cute jokes when he thought no one could hear him.

They giggled over hard liquor that couldn't even make them tipsy, and planned to track down an AU that had liquor that could get them drunk.. or at least tipsy.

He didn't want to loose his friend.

"This could be his only chance to escape being the destroyer you know, a reset will free him from fate," Nightmare said with a glare.

"I know... I know he wants to be free, but hes my best friend," Blue said, magic tainted tears slipped down his face. He knew about the balance, and in truth he hated Ink for not being able to stop himself.

"Is there any way for the reset to happen.. but keep Error self safe from being lost?" Outer asked.

Blue gave them both very hopeful looks at that.

"You won't give up will you?" Nightmare said grumpily.

"I never give up on my friends," Blueberry said with a glare.

"Che... Error was right, you do have a backbone," Nightmare said, Blueberry just started at him his eyes mere white dots instead of his usual blue ones.

"You realize that its dangerous, it could kill you.. you might be caught in the reset too," Nightmare said staring at him blandly.

"What's a little danger between friends, and if i died or got caught in it at least Error won't be alone," Blueberry said with a smile, that promised retribution on anyone that got in the way.

Nightmare was now interesting, Blueberry definitely wasn't as light as people thought, and definitely smarter then the other Light Sans.

'Kind of expected, he does get along with Error' Nightmare thought.

"How does it work?"? Outer said breaking the silence that lasted several minutes.

"One of us would enter enter Error's subconscious mind, find both Error and his past self and get them agree to become one. Otherwise there both likely both loose out, and the reset will fail and Error dusts," Nightmare said.

"Oh is that all," Blue said simply.

Nevermind Nightmare took it back, Blue was as idiotic as the other light Sans.

OoOoO

"Ten.. Ten AU's destroyed in five minutes," Dream said in shock, Error had never had such speed before.

"They were just gone, and..." Ink said trailing off.

"Ink?" Classic asked.

"He always kills everyone in the AU, but this time he didn't. That meant when destroyed, they were lost to the void," Ink said.

There was a horrified silence at that.

To be lost in the void was the end, at least when Error destroyed in the past he'd take the soul of the Frisk/Chara of that timeline. If they got the soul, the timeline could be reset and reborn.

Not, that they'd ever managed it.

He still had nightmares of the times they'd tried to get one of those precious souls.

"We need to find Error now, and stop him for good," Ink said.

Sans had a bad feeling about this.

OoOoO

"This looks so cool," Blue said, the walls, ceiling and floor were glowing with symbols and weird letters. He'd seen a few of the symbols before, as Error had once shown him the weird screen of his that allowed him to view the deeper codes of AU's to search for AU corruption.

"Outer and myself will have to be outside to activate it, just remember the memory versions will not be able to see or interact with you. Error and his past self will though," Nightmare said making sure Errors self was in the middle of the room.

"Be careful Blue, and remember to eject yourself if it gets bad. Really don't want to self everyone you accidentally lost yourself this way," Outer said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I the Great Sans is always careful," Blue boated.

"Lets... just get on with this," Nightmare growled.

Moments later Blues was alone in the room other then the resetting Error.

"Ready?" Outer asked.

"More then ready," Blue answered.

"Activating the coding now," Nightmare said, the room flared white then went pitch black.

"Good luck," Outer said, the voice fading out.

Then he was falling.

OoOoO

"I can't locate Errors emotions, but Nightmare seems to be in Outertale," Dream said, he'd been searching for a few hours and thankfully only two AU's had been destroyed in that time.

"Hmm... lets try not to start a battle there is possible," Classic said.

"Lets hurry," Dream said "Before Nightmare moves on."

OoOoO

He landed in snow, the cold and wetness to it seemed to be muted, and fairy soft snowflakes falling from above.

But that would be expected, as this was memories.

"Just outside Snowdin," he said looking around.

A child's giggle fill the air, followed by a much older persons laugh.

Spinning around he stared, and wanted to coo over the cuteness factor.

Well, he finally had an answer on what type of AU error came from. A swaptale! Papy was the same age as at home, but the blueberry.. well Error of this timeline was pretty much a baby bones.

"Hold on Sans, we'll get home before the storm hits," Papyrus said cheerfully, this Papyrus also seemed more at ease then his own.

"Going sew, make Dolly for Chara," Mini Error said, wow.. so cute his voice.

"I'm sure they'll like the Doll Sans, just remember not to make too much a mess. Were still packing up for the move to the surface," Papyrus said, he grabbed the tiny toddler and placed them on his shoulders.

"Sun, wanna see the sun" Error chirped.

"Just three more days bro," Papyrus said.

With that Blue followed them, a gnawing in his body. He didn't like this feeling, after all... he had a feeling he would see the end of this Sans and Errors birth.


	9. Chapter 9: Counting Down

I was listening to this: youtu. be/ 6Iyv17I6YHw when i wrote this, enjoy

If there was one thing the multiverse could depend on, it was a few things.

Fate was a bitch.

Destiny was blind.

Dream Slept, forever keeping the dreams of the multiverse moving.

Luck or choice could be good, but could also roll a snake eyes.

And death kept on going on vacation to avoid there bickering, leaving it to the Avatars of Death to pick up the slack.

Reaper Sans was very annoyed at that last one.

He barely had time to visit Geno in the spare seconds he had free.

Life only patted him on the back in understanding.

Which meant right now he was very annoyed, eh kept getting mass collections appearing then vanishing as AU's crumbled into the void.

Unlike the others, Reaper knew the cause was not Error as his list always gave the cause of death.

Not that the others actually paid attention when he told them.

Jerks.

'Multiverse over created and over crowded' was a new one though.

What concerned him were three names on his list that glowed, showing they might still be removed depending on what happened.

Ink

Blueberry

And above them was Error.

"What's Fate game this time," he said to himself.

OoOoO

"Wanna pway," Error sulked from in Papyrus arms, looking quiet bored.

"Now come on bro, I'd teleport us but I've never been on the surface before," Papyrus said kissing his forehead.

Blueberry blinked as the scene suddenly jumped, a moment ago he'd been watching Papy trying to get the rather energetic Error to sleep.

"Watcha doing?" a voice piped up, from behind him.

Blue blinked and spun around, standing there just like in the memory was the baby bones version of Error. Or rather not a memory, but the avatar of Errors past self.

"Your Sans right, the past version of Error?" Blue asked.

"Yup Yup Yup," the child chirped.

"Do you know where Error is, we have to make sure the body reset doesn't destroy you both," Blue asked hopefully, a frown appeared on the baby bones face.

"Don wanna pway that again, bad bad BAD!" Baby Error cried.

Blue fell again.

OoOoO

Dream didn't know what to think, Nightmare was in Outertale and in Outers house from the feel of it.

Yet.. there was no fighting, no rage.. just worry.

Of course Ink just barged in, once again forgetting the thing called manners.

Right, another manners intervention it was once they had time.

"Wheres Blues!" Stretch demanded, the bro-con he was. "As his Blueberry bro-con senses said his brother was near.

"This is such a bad idea, Classic said sauntering in.

"Nightmare, get out of the way!" Ink yelled.

"Um... this is definitely not what you think it is," Outer said waving his hands.

"This is like a bad anime," Nightmare sighed, Dream was starting to agree.

"We're here to bring Error to justice, he must be in that room!" Ink said pointing rather rudely at the door behind Outer and Nightmare.

"Wait, please stop! We can't interrupt it!" Outer cried.

Ink ignored them, throwing explosive paint.

"Of course I arrive now," Cross grumped.

"Well... this will suck, try not to die everyone," Nightmare said in a truly dry voice.

Then there light.

Then Nothing.

OoOoO

"Huh.. a Snowdin," Ink said as he woke up, he tried to use his brush to escape.

Nothing happened, and the used Ink faded to nothing.

"This.. must be Error's fault," Ink said.

OoOoO

"This... is cool," Cross said, looking around in glee at the memory world around him.

"The memories are based on Error's AU of course," Nightmare said calmly.

"That's nice and all, but both of get off me, your crushing me," Blue yelled, not impressed when the duo had suddenly appeared and crashed on him.

"Hey Blueberry, have any chocolates or Tacos?" Cross asked as they got off the smaller Sans.

"Sorry Cross, how did you guys get here anyway. Pretty sure only Outer and yourself Nightmare were outside the reset," Blue said.

"Oh, dropping off somethings Nightmare wanted," Cross said, sighing when told his favourite foods were not available.

"Ink," Nightmare said, and that explained everything sadly.

"Great." Blue moaned.

A giggled filled the air, not even thinking a tentacle from Nightmare reached out snagging the ultra adorable baby Error.

"Finally, I've been chasing him for hours," Blue said.

"Wow... so tiny," Cross said looking at past Error.

"Lets get Error, finish this and get home safely. I do not want to be caught in the reset," Nightmare said.

"Come on bud, can you tell us where big you is?" Blue asked, baby Error sulked a bit.

"By the awsum God twee," past Error said.

"God tree?" Cross asked.

"I think I saw it a few memories ago, this AU seems to have Dreamtale elements in it," Blue said.

"Hug," Error said making grabby at Blues.

Too cute.

OoOoO

Dream came to alone, being what he was he knew this was somehow a memory.

It.. was his and Nightmares tree.

But also not.

It was so much larger and older, its branches crept into the sky its apples missing. Looking around he saw that unlike his world it was on top of a huge mountain, Mt. Ebbott but far bigger then other AU's.

There also seemed to be a barrier around the area the tree was, reading the magic he saw it was meant to keep humans away.

"It.. feels so lonely up here," Dream said, it also felt as if the tree was asleep.

"So glad I can teleport," a voice said suddenly.

"Stretch?" Dream said in surprise, then realized this.. was a Different swaptale Papyrus.

"Tweeeee Tweeee!" a voice cheered, and Papyrus reached down and put down... a super baby bones Sans.

"No.. it can't be," Dream said, that Sans.. he knew them. Older, more damaged with blackened bones.

"Error?" he said.

OoOoO

"This isn't my AU," Stretch said, the bigger mountain and the fact some monsters were much younger said that.

"Don't recognize it either," Classic said scratching his bones.

"Maybe someone seen my bro," Stretch said, quickling heading towards a nearby monster.

"Hey, have you seen my bro?" Stretch said and placed a hand on there shoulder, or at least tried.. as the hand went through the monster like an illusion.

"What.. the heck," Classic said.

OoOoO

"Stowy time bro," the little Error said, dancing around the tree.

"Are.. these your memories Error?" Dream asked, but of course there was no answer.

"Alright, lets set up the blanket and I'll tell you the tale of the sleeping Guardians," Papyrus said.

"Yeah!" Error cheered.

OoOoO

Error had no idea how long he stood there, standing on a mountain watching a glorious sky of stars.

"You can't help but watch the stars can you?" a familiar voice said, turning a bit he saw that Outer was sitting next to him.

"_**You shouldn't be here Outer,"**_ he replied.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Blue

take a deep breath, only a few chappies to go

dkbHvJF9cFw youtube video listened to while writing

"Long ago there was a tree, this tree of course. And it it was a being of power, upon the branches grew beautiful apples," Papyrus said, cuddling his baby bro to his chest.

Dream had sat down next to the Duo, but only stared at the leafy branches above that was devoid of any apples.

Did this tale end as his and Nightmares had?

"They created two Guardians to guard the tree, as Greedy beings always tried to gain the fruit," Papyrus said softly. Dream sighed at the familiar tale.

"The Guardians were Twins brothers, one reflecting Positivity and the other Negative, for one could not exist without the other. Remember that Sans, Fate created the universe, and there must always be balance or it will tip one way or another," Papyrus said.

"Kay bro," Sans said cheerfully.

"Now where was I..." Papyrus said.

" Guardans," Error said.

"Right the Guardians," Papyrus said.

"I don't want to hear this story again, even in another AU," Dream said, and started to try to find a way out of the memory.

"Of course, that's when war broke out," Papyrus said.

"That's... not what happened," Dream said surprised, there had been no war in his timeline.

"Humans were killing monster, they had found a way to gain magic by ripping magic from the earth and from monsters," Papyrus said.

"That's horrifying." Dream said, this AU had definitely taken a much darker tone then his own.

"But humons not suppose to have magic," Error said sadly.

"That's right bro, it drives them insane and they became addicted. The area around the mountain use to be a Nation of monsters, and in the centre was this tree.. which was the largest bit of magic in the world.. and they wanted it," Papyrus said, Dream and Error shivered at that.

"Bad humons," Error lisped.

"Back then yeah," Papyrus said.

"It was years into the war, the monsters were loosing badly as our birthrate was low and the humans were causing the very earth to corrupt with the effects of stolen magic making the monsters ill. Then in the dead of night, the so called mages.. the ones that started it all snuck here," Papyrus said, Error gasped.

"Scawy," Error said.

"The Guardians battle them for days, finally the mages retreated.. but not all was well. The mages had damaged the tree and badly hurt the Guardians, if the mages attacked again the Guardians would fall. It was then that the King and Queen came to talk to them, if this went on all magic would corrupt. So they had to take magic away, and that meant the monsters had to go where humans could not get to," Papyrus said.

"What happens next!" Error begged.

"The guardians used there remaining power to seal the tree away and the monsters below, the only way the seal below would be removed would if seven humans passed a test and all human mages were gone," Ppayrus said.

"But Guardans?" Error asked.

"Right, they lived don't worry. The tree took them back t sleep, but now and then a miracle occurs with the magic they gather," Papyrus said.

"Miwracal?" Error said, trying to pronounce the word.

So cute.

"Every hundred years or so an apple appears, inside is purified magic gathered from the corruption left by the mages and the magic forms a soul," Papyrus said.

"The blessed!" Error cheered.

"That's right the blessed, the apple falls through the mountain somehow and lands underground, somehow a monster child is always found newly born where it lands. These are the blessed, powerful boss monsters who renew and refresh the magic below as they are born," Papyrus said cuddling his brother.

"Blessed huh, at least this story went happier then my own," Dream said sadly.

"Did you know, I know a blessed quiet well," Papyrus said.

"Rwelly?" Error said surprised.

"Really Really, papa was veryy happy and so was I. After all I always wanted a baby brother?" Papyrus said.

"Ehh?" Error said confused.

"Nevermind Sans," Papyrus laughed. "Lets get going, someone needs a bath."

"Nooo... baths no," Error cried.

"Baths yes," Papyrus said getting up, packing away there things.

Dream yelped as the memory shifted and he found himself face first lying in snow.

"Hey Dream," came Blues familiar voice.

Nightmares laugh followed

He should have just stayed in bed.

Nightmare roared in laughter.

He said that out loud didn't he.

OoOoO

"Pretty sure were lost," Classic said.

"Were not lost," Stretch said.

"We walked through this memory five times already," Classic said, they'd caught on to this memory part a while ago.

"Well you lead then," Stretch said angrily.

Classic turned right and walked for a few minutes.

"Hi guys," he said, waving at Blue and the others.

"I'm not a carpet," Dream said from beneath his feet.

OoOoO

"Blue is here too, a couple of us actually. Bit of an accident so many came, we didn't want issues to happen if any of us got caught up in the reset," Outer replied.

"_**A reset huh, I didn't that was possible for me. But apparently it can happen,"**_ Error replied thoughtfully.

"So.. this is your mind, memories.. you've probably realized it by now," Outer said.

"_**Yeah.. even things you can't actually remember,"**_ Error said in a strange tone of voice.

"We just need to find the mental avatar of the past you, make sure you get the memories and we can get out of here," Outer said, Error sighed and turned away from the night sky.

"_**It won't work,"**_ Error said.

"Why not, I found you?" Outer asked confused.

"_**Because I don't want to win the reset, past me can win,"**_ Error said still in that strange tone.

"What... why not, what about your friends!" Outer said in disbelief.

"_**If I win, I go back to hell. Go back to Fates whipping boy, forced to keep the balance as the Destroyer,"**_ Error said after a few minutes.

"Balance?" Outer asked, he'd heard Error and Ink argue on it but Ink had never explained it.

"_**Hah, of course Inky never told you,"**_ Error said, sighing the glitch ridden skeleton sat on the ground motioning Outer to do the same.

"_**You know Inky creates right,"**_ Error said.

"Kind of his thing," Outer said dryly.

"_**Yeah, its his duty to create and promote new growth in AU's, the problem in.. hes over doing it,"**_ Error said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"If its his duty, how can he be over doing it?" Outer asked confused.

"_**When... Ink was created by fate he was giving instructions, part of it he ignored and probably forgot it by now. All Au's have a certain space around them to grow, the multiverse only has so much room. He keeps creating, creating AU's tooo close and when they grow.. they crumble. My job is to destroy the AU's that throw the balance to a full end. Unfortunately that means destroying AU's,"**_ Error said, he didn't often get a chance to explain this.

"Wait, do you mean... that we've been attacking you for doing your job, because Ink has Swiss cheese for memories!" Outer said in shock.

"_**Yup, this reset only began because i was changed to always destroy but i can only destroy certain AU's. And since Ink took a break, my Fate driven Outsider code had a melt down. Did you know that was my first Vacation ever that lasted over two hours,"**_ Error said with a strange smile.

OoOoO

Fate frowned and tried to input some codes into the multiverse.

REJECTED

"Where's my Inky?" Fate asked not amused.

Dream rolled over and giggled smugly as they slept.

OoOoO

Meanwhile...

"Um.." Ink said, somehow gotten tangled up by his own scarf.

With an Ack his face met the ground.

"This is Errors fault somehow," Ink said unhappily.

Several memories away Child Error giggled.

Blue couldn't help but smirk for some reason.

OoOoO

"But.. you'll die, cease to be you?" Outer asked.

"_**Ah but I'll live, the past me will live. Fate won't be able to use me as a Patsy anymore, I'll be free,"**_ Error replied.

"So your going run away, i thought you claimed you were Blues friend!" an angry voice said, started the dup turned to see Stretch standing there hugging Blue to his chest like the bro-con he was with mini -Error in Blues arms. Behind them was Classic, Dream and Nightmare and Cross who had somehow found Tacos.

"_**Just how many of you guys jumped into my head,"**_ Error said a bit wide eyed.

"Oh, just Inks missing right now," Classic said yawning.

"Error?"Blue asked softly, tears in his eyes.

"_**You are my friend Blue, but I'm tired. Tired of Death.. my Papyrus has been waiting for a very long time,"**_ Error said after a moment.

"But your my best bud," Blue cried.

"Do you really want us to keep destroying?" Little Error asked, for once missing the cute baby lisp. It startled them, but.. really little Error was in truth a memory.

"No... but I don't want you to go away," Blue whispered.

"Then, I guess you'll have to see the memory of how the Error was born from a Blueberry," Error said, in a voice devoid of its warping glitching qualities.

Once again they all fell.

OoOoO

"Ow..." Ink said.

"Oh, you ended up here also," Outer said, all of them had appeared in a single memory. Well minus Error and his mini, they quickly helped untie the creator from his own scarf.

"Oh! This is BlessingTale!" Ink said looking around, and the memory was of a beautiful torn of monsters and humans with a lushful queen fields, hills and Mt. Ebott around them.

"Oh... so that's the name ofthe Au," Dream said, finally having a name for the place, better not mention it was Error's AU or Ink may try something stupid.

"Still looks good, haven't been back since i created it. Time went Wonky after a point here, and i couldn't get back to it," Ink said cheerfully.

"Alright Sans, I found a place for a picnic," a voice said, turning they saw the local Papyrus with the babybones Error in his arms.


	11. Interlude: In Between

Couldn't resist this based on Geno and Error's timelines by there original creator. Don't worry, next chappy will be soon

Geno had a lot of free time, stuck in the save screen.

At least over time he'd found a way a way to look into other AU's, as it got boring looking into the same one all the time.

Right now Frisk was doing a rather boring run, and even Sans looked bored.

But today, he'd come across another multiverse, in fact two.

The main difference was a Sans known as Error.

The one he was concentrating on, was the one where Error was from Blessedtale which didn't exist in his Multiverse of the other one.

He was ignoring the third multiverse as best he could, as in that one...

He became Error.

Since Error didn't seem to exist in his multiverse, he was really hoping it wasn't cannon.

"Wow, that picnic looks really good," Geno said.

He so missed food.


	12. Chapter 11: Remember Me

All that's left After this is the Epilogue, let me say now thank you all for following along the journey of Walking

youtube video i listened when writing this one: pvPb6fiuAto

It was strange, other then looking into a mirror one really shouldn't be able to face themselves.

But with situations like this, one had to face themselves.

"_**Choices... we never had much choices,"**_ Error whispered.

"But this time its ours," Mini Error said poking the memory ground with a stick.

"_**We could finally go home,"**_ Error said, since the reset began.. all those wonderful memories.

"But Blue... Nightmare and the others," Child Error said sadly.

"_**The universe is never fair, because Fates a bitch,"**_ Error said, the memory around them changed to endless white of the anti-void.

"But... I want Papy," Baby Error cried.

"_**I know.. but.. we have to make a choice. On whats Easy or on whats right,"**_ Error said gritting his teeth.

OoOoO

"Why am i going through them?" Ink asked bewildered, he'd quickly tried to interact with the mini Error and papyrus to literally go through them.

"Um.. Ink?" Stretch said, he'd been trying to get the Creator attention since they all appeared in the memory. Papyrus and Error were enjoying a picnic, and Stretch wished he could eat some as he was getting rather hungry.

"What is it Stretch, I'm trying to figure out why I can't interact with this AU," Ink said frustrated.

"Ink, this is a memory. Were literally in Error's memories," Classic said rubbing his forehead.

"What!" Ink said shocked.

"In fact that Baby Sans, is Error as a baby bones," Outer said crouching down by memory Error.

"But.. but... that's impossible, now way would my Blessedtale Sans become Error," Ink cried.

"Either way, Error put us in this memory. Pretty much how he became Error," Nightmare said looking rather bored.

"Fine, lets see this memory," Ink said pouting a bit.

OoOoO

Reaper hummed as he walked into the Anti-void, white and white and even more white.

He looked at his list and nodded.

"Right, this is so much easier when Error can get me to the right soul... wait never mind," Reaper said thoughtfully.

"This is going to take hours to clean this up," he moaned, there was a very long list of to be picked up here after all before it was too late.

He did wonder if the final name on the list for here would be taken.

OoOoO

The first thing they knew something was going on in the memory, is that the memory seemed to glitch for a split second.

"What was that?" Memory Papyrus said startled, he quickly got up pulling Error into his arms.

"Papy?" Error asked wide eyed.

"Somethings off," Papyrus said looking around.

The world Around them seemed to fuzz around the edges and Blur and glitch.

"_YOUR PERFECT!"_

With a yell, the non memory Sans covered the ears.

It was a voice not meant for mortals.

"Fate?" Ink said in a bewildered pained voice.

Memory Papyrus winced, and ran.

The landscape continued to glitch, break apart then reform as the broken world seemed to chase after the fleeing Papyrus. They chased so they wouldn't loose the memory.

"Papppppppppppy," Error cries, magic tinted tears going down there face.

"I saw this area before, this goes to there version of Nightmare and my own tree," Dream said "There is a barrier around it, I think he's hoping it will keep them safe."

Suddenly the memory shifted, and they found themselves under a great tree inside a barrier.

Stretch quickly spotted his counterpart against the trunk of a tree, a terrified Error in his arms.

"Oh.. I don't like where this is going," Blue said in a quiet voice.

"The Barrier isn't slowing it down," Papyrus said gathering his magic.

Suddenly white strings came out of nowhere, Papyrus dodged as the strings tried to grab Error.

"They look like error's strings, but white," Cross said curious.

"Definitely feel more nasty though," Nightmare said eyeing the strings.

Papyrus has quickly found that while he could dodge the strings, his magic couldn't effect them.

"What in the world is going on," Papyrus yelled, Error crying in his arms.

Suddenly the tree seemed to explode with power, and a new Dream and an non corrupted Nightmare stood there and quickly attacked the strings.

"Huh... he's taller then me," Nightmare said looking at his non evil AU alternate.

"Mines taller too," Dream said thoughtfully.

The memory dream siblings attacked the strings, but quickly found they could slow them down they couldn't destroy them or stop them.

A scream rent the air.

"Sans!" Papyrus screamed, two strings had gotten through and were wrapping around Error's tiny form.

"Let go, let go... bad!" Error cried, digging at the white strings.

But it was no use.

Slowly Error was dragged away from Papyrus, the two of them were barely holding on. Behind Error a distortion appeared, it was familiar...the anti-void.

"_SANS! Don't let go!"_

"Papy!"

Finally they lost grip of each other, the strings gathered there stolen bundle and pulled Error into teh Distortion.

"SAAAAANNNNS!"

The memory faded into grey.

OoOoO

"_**Gah..."**_ Error said clutching his head in pain.

"It was probably best we forgot, it would have been torture to remember and yet not able to go home," past Error whispered.

"_**They hurt,"**_ Error hissed like an angry cat.

"Of course they do, your reliving them as you pull them from the memories," Past Error said.

Around them the world of memories began to changed to glowing letters, symbols and code.

"_**Who are you, at first you were an avatar of my past self. But after I sent them into the memories, you took over,"**_ Error asked.

Past Error, or rather the other giggled.

"Huh, you catch on quickly, but.. you can call me Dream," the other said.

"_**Dream as in the incarnation, not the Dream Sans,"**_ Error asked.

"Yup, the endless sleeper, the eternal watcher of Dreams," Dream said. "So there is no Confusion, call me Dreamer."

"_**So what does an incarnation want, i have enough trouble with Fate and then Destines suppose help,"**_ Error asked, Dreamer sighed.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way, but Fate.. should never have created Ink or pulled you into her games. This universe would still gone on, slower and more steady and AU's appearing but not at such an insane rate," Dreamer said sadly.

"_**Can you stop looking like me, was weird enough when it was past me,"**_ Error asked, Dreamer laughed and suddenly there was a figure hidden in misty robes and hoods just a mite taller then him.

"_**What's going to happen now, if i make my choices?"**_ Error asked, Dreamer smiled.

"That's the best thing, Free will," Dreamer replied.

OoOoO

"Anti-void," Ink said frowning at all the endless white.

"I don't think.. I want to see what happens next," Blue whispered a strange look on his face.

"Bro?" Stretch asked.

"The Anti-void is Fates Toy, and it does strange things to people that stay here or are forced there. Stay long enough, and you get sensitive enough to interact with.. them.." Blue said.

"Them?" Classic asked frowning.

"You all heard Error talk about voices before, he might have been driven insane here.. but those voices are real," Blue said, jumping from his brothers arms to the voids floor.

"Blue... how do you know they are real?" Ink said, as he edged closer to the others as all the endless white disturbed him.

"The Anti-void will error and glitch your code after a few days or sometimes even a few hours, Error freaked out when I started talking back to them. Specially when he realized that my code would corrupt if I stayed longer. The next reset fixed me up, but Error won't let me visit the anti-void anymore because I could still hear them," Blue said sighing, he still had nightmares about the voices.

"Fates Furies," Ink said grinding his teeth.

"What.. the voices actually have a title?" Blue said shocked.

"They're fates minions, keeping beings on task no matter what... I only heard them once when I was brought into existence," Ink said clenching his fists, and he was glad never to face them again.

"Enough chat, were in a memory remember," Nightmare said annoyed.

"Memory Errors over here," Dream said, quickly they walked over to see past Error sitting hugging his legs to his chest tears slipping down his face.

"Please! Let me go... I want to go home!" past Error said, baby lisp missing.. but Ink felt the anti-void had stopped it. "Don't leave me alone, please."

" Papy... I want Papy," Error cried.

The memory seemed to speed forward, this time Error was laying on th e floor staring at the 'sky' rather blankly.

"White.. white.. goes on forever," Error whispered, he was still crying he didn't seem to have stopped.

" Should be hungry.. but not.." Error muttered.

He looked around six now, much older then he was taken.

"Do.. you hear whispers, can't make out what they are saying?" Classic asked.

"That's the furies," Ink said flatly.

The memories shifted again.

_"_ _**Pa**__py... __**rus**__," _Error whispered, till crying but now the tear tracks were dyed by the continuous magic tainted tears, his voice was also starting to glitch.

_"_ _**So hard**__ .. to rem __**em**____ber..." _he rasped out.

_"_ _Don't __**leave m**__ e alone please,__ " _Error begged, but no one answered but the whispers were louder and clearly not friendly.

Ink winced as even now, he could see email errors and glitches flickering around the child version of Error.

"This.. is no place for any child," Stretch said disturbed.

"Wouldn't give anyone Nightmares of this," Nightmare said with a sneer.

The memories shifted again.

_"__**Whats wrong with my hands?"**___Error asked, his body was still glitching and erroring but now the bones on his hands were becoming more familiar colours, looking as if they were dipped in paint ending in black.

_"__**Maybe they were always like this?**____" _Error asked looking confused, he then held his head in pain.

_"__**Stop Taking my Memories!"**_he screamed.

At this point he looked around eight or ten, but with the anti-void it could have been much shorter or longer then that.

Ink felt the urge to cry.

OoOoO

Reaper looked at the now empty void, he had them collected.

Carefully though, as he didn't want any to escape and cause more cascading AU.

" Always cleaning up after Fate that brat," Reaper said, he then sighed and waited.

_Right now, he has to wait for the next reap._

_**Why is Reaper still here?**_

_**No clue why**_

He knows its impossible to reap Error

_Ohhhh... Maybe he's here to reap Fate _

_**Be quiet, you'll get his attention**_

Reaper rolled his eyes, the furies were so annoying.

OoOoO

Somewhere between the last memory and this one, Error was looking exactly like his future self minutes all the cracks and scars, he was also learning to summon his strings.. with some hilarious results. Blue wondered how old Error really was, as the anti-void truly messed with time.

Thankfully Error by now had managed to create clothing with his strings, rather bad ones.. but at least he wasn't naked.

What he truly hated was the blankness to Error's face, the other monster was empty. Broken from the void warping him, and years of the furies harping for him.

Suddenly Error gave a cry of pain and clutched his head.

_**OI! Inky created another AU too close again**_

_That Idiot_

_Gah... and all we have is this loser _

_**Waste of space**_

_"__**Another one..."**_Error rasped through pain, moments l a ter a portal appeared not looking as stable as his future portals.

The memory shifted again, and Error stepped back into the anti-void.

_"__**Make it Stop! I don't want to do this"**_

_You don't get a choice _

_Fate owns you _

_**Wast**__**e**__**of space**_

Yes.. it was definitely the birth of Error.

_OoOoO _

_" __**The reset is almost done, and there done with my memories... you all have to leave**__," Error said to Dreamer. Dreamer nodded, and vanished. _

Error sighed and closed his eyes, for the first time since the day he was taken from his AU he felt at peace.

"Thank you Blueberry for being my friend," he whispered, his voice free of the corrupted effects. "I hope we meet again."

OoOoO

" Papy... did you hear somethings?" Blue asked, they ended in a grey area empty of memories after the last memory.

"Thank you Blueberry for being my friend,"

" Error, no.. please," Blue begged, tears slipped down his face.

The world Shattered into Blue light then Gold.

"I hope we meet again."

OoOoO

Reaper smirked, and lashed out.

After all, how often could one claim they reaped the anti-void.

_OoOoO _

It was a jolt, and a crash as they ended back in the real world slamming into the rooms walls.

"Its over," Ink said, taking in the golden mass unfolding like a flower of energy.

"It's not fair..." Blue whispered tearfully, as the golden mass faded away leaving a tiny form of a baby bones his adult clothing slipping to the floor, slowly Error body began to float down looking as he had before Fate took him.

Quickly Blue moved forward, catching his once friend gently.

"What now?" Outer asked, taking in the sleeping Error.

"I take him home, his Papyrus has been waiting a very long time."

_OoOoO _

For some Reason the sun seemed brighter today, the sky bluer and the grass greener.

Papyrus didn't know why, but he teleported to the great tree.

He'd been avoiding it since that day.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a voice said softly, surprised Papyrus spun around and stared. Standing there was an older version of his brother, but also not his brother.

"Late?" he said confused.

"You AU is hard to enter, but its safe for him to come home," The maybe Sans said, and then Papyrus saw that he had a bundle hugged against his chest, tears came to his eyes.

"Sans," he cried, younger then he should be but he didn't care.

"He was my friend, but now he's free," the other Sans said "I'm so glad he can be happy again."

"Thank you," Papyrus said, gently taking the precious bundle.

"No thank you," other Sans said, Sans made a sound and Papyrus looked at his brother. When he looked looked up the other Sans was gone.

"Welcome home bro," Papyrus said, voice cracking as he cried in relief.


	13. Epilogue: All things end

So here we are, at the end, it was a great journey and I was glad to share it with you all. I might play in the walking universe again in the future or not, or you all can.. tell me if you do so i read it though. lol. enjoy people

"Ink. Ink please come out of your room," Dream called once again knocking on his long time friends door, once again silence cam from the room.

Sighing he leaned against the wood, feeling upset and hurt that Ink was just ignoring everything.

Everything had.. changed, since Error reset.

The worlds colliding had finally stopped, no longer in danger of pulling the rest of the multiverse down with them.

He hated to think about it, was because Ink wasn't creating new AU's anymore... more like not able to anymore.

"Ink.. don't do this," he whispered.

The lock glowed with magic for a moment.

_Click_

He sighed in relief and slipped inside, the windows ere closed with thick curtains keeping the light away. There was dust everywhere, even on Ink's paintbrush which looked like it hadn't been used in months.

Ink himself was face down in his bed unmoving, looking like he wasn't washed in weeks.

Which he hadn't.

"Ink... just because you can't create Au's anymore doesn't mean its the end," Dream said, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When.. Error reset, he was no longer the destroyer, Somehow it locked fate away, and since we were balanced... I'm no longer the Creator. What use am I, if I can't do what I was created to do," Ink said depressed, rolling over to face him.

"Just because your not a Creator, doesn't mean you not a creator," Dream said, grabbing Inks paintbrush and gently placing in the others hands.

For the First time in six months Ink smiled.

OoOoO

Fate raged and Destiny sulked, somehow they had been locked out of all the Undertale multiverses.

The One wouldn't unlock it either, saying they brought it upon themselves.

Dreaerm laughed as he dreamed the eternal dream, those two really shouldn't have played with the mortals.

After all, the greatest gift was freewill.

Who knew all it would take was a reset.

OoOoO

Has it really been six months?

Blue sighed as he packed away his gear for the day. six months since Error was reset, his friend was gone. Since then things had been quiet, even the Dark Sans. Sure things would heat up again, but hopefully no more AU destruction as there would be no more new ones unless they somehow naturally spawn.

"Huh?" he said, what he had just picked up wasn't part of his gear.

It was a doll, or rather a puppet.. of himself.

With that he ran, ran home knowing he had to get there now.

His slammed into his house, sliding to a stop in his living room.

Two figures sat on his cough, a Papyrus and...

"Error!" he cried tears coming from his. There on the Papyrus lap was the reset Error, looking about three years old now. Right, time was wonky in that timeline.

"Blueberry," the mini Error said.

"Go ahead," Blessedtale Papyrus said, taking the permission Blue grabbed the smaller Skeleton in a hug.

"I might not rewember everything, but I rewember my fwend," Error whispered.

END


End file.
